Bellamy and Clarke, reigning as pairs
by Kazziiee
Summary: Bellamy being the oldest and Clarke being the met responsible it was inevitable that they were chosen as leaders. Fighting like a married couple yet forming together like best friends when needed are just a few aspects that the pair have making them great. Although ey are tested to their limits when Murphy returns, and he's got the griuneders to report to this time. Bellarke!
1. Chapter 1

Clarke always knew she was a natural born leader, it's in her genes, her mother and her father both worked in the council and that was the path destined for her- until her father was floated and she was sent to solitary confinement, waiting on death row for the day of her execution which was cruelly on her eighteenth birthday, just like the rest of them. No chance for her becoming a councillor after her 'crimes', which in her terms weren't crimes and neither were her fathers.

The 100 had been sent to earth as opposed to being killed and sent into the atmosphere. Clarke was glad she chose the latter but couldn't help thinking that it might have just been easier for her to die instead. Her birthday was coming up soon, in fact, quite a few were. Most were turning eighteen in less than a few months and there were a few younger people of whom ranged from the ages of thirteen to sixteen. There was one odd one out though, Bellamy Blake being twenty one years old made him the oldest of the group therefore inevitably being chief alongside Clarke.

The 100 had been on the ground for exactly thirty two days. That's 768 hours. Of what? Total chaos, that's what. Bellamy and Clarke rarely got along and when they did it was for the sake of the camp. She can't deny that they've definitely started to see eye to eye with each other more; getting out of each others way and respecting decisions and opinions that the other had, but there was still the underlying fact that could not be denied, Bellamy believed violence was the way to deal with things on the ground whereas Clarke was very much prone to talking it out. Both knew that sometimes it depends on the situation. It didn't matter about their choices when it came to the grounders, violence or not, the grounders were to backing down and it was quickly becoming a huge trouble in camp.

They were losing people at a slow but scary pace. Bellamy once said to Clarke, "eighteen dead," to which she replied, "eighty two alive." Clarke needed him and had admitted it to him before. They all needed him and although Bellamy was reluctant to admit it to himself let alone the camp, they needed her too. He knew he only came here for Octavia and he told himself that he cared for no one else, but deep down he knew that that wasn't true. He cared for Clarke, maybe as a friend, maybe as something more, either way, he couldn't handle it if she was to die. It would not only make it harder in camp but he would miss her beyond the point he ever intended.

"You know, it's pretty cold out here, you could get hypothermia," Bellamy stated, plopping down on the log opposite her.

She looked up from the fire and straight at him. They both looked a mess, they were clearly beyond tired and unavoidably stressed out from the events of the past month. She shrugged her shoulders and slumped back down into her position.

"What do we do when the rest of them get here?" Clarke asked, finally speaking up. "I mean, we spent a damn lot of hard work creating this camp and getting everyone in line, we've gathered resources and worked out a sustainable ration and chore system. Are we really going to let the councillors come and act as if they're the ones who did all of this? They're going to overrule us and take charge. We won't be able to do anything to stop it."

Bellamy chuckled, "I wouldn't worry, Princess, I'm sure your mom wouldn't let anything bad happen to her precious little girl."

"This isn't a joke, Bellamy. I know you think I'm some sort of spoiled brat but I'm not. Jesus Christ, I spent almost a year in a goddamn cell! Do you really think the rulers of the kingdom would lock up their own princess?"

Bellamy looked down. He supposes she was right. He was lucky in the sense that he was never jailed. He sure as hell got his punishment though. His mother excited and his sister taken away from him is definitely not his idea of bliss.

"Besides," Clarke continued, " I don't need any help from my mother."

"Look, Clarke they have nowhere to lock us up, we can easily tell them that they can't stay here if they're not willing to co-operate with our terms. Don't worry about it, really."

She let out a small nod before sighing and melting further down into the position she was sitting in.

"You should get some rest. What's a princess without her beauty sleep?" Bellamy teased, smirking at her.

The nickname 'Princess' started off as an insult, calling her privileged and spoilt but it was now used because she was in almost a literal sense the princess of the camp and also to him, she looked like a princess. Blonde wavy hair with bright blue eyes just screamed 'princess' to him. It didn't bother her. The underlying context that began it does but knowing

that it's just something that had caught on made it irritate her no longer.

"I can hardly sleep anymore. You know when I was a kid if I couldn't sleep, I'd just snuggle in bed with my parents. If it wasn't them it'd be Wells."

Bellamy grimaced which Clarke picked up on and quickly corrected herself. "Not in that way, of course! We were kids and it didn't mean anything really. Anyway, I don't know, I guess if I was ever unable to sleep, just knowing someone was beside me was enough to make me forget."

As much as Bellamy wanted to donate his presence to her as she slept he knew that's not what she wanted. It would be weird to say and it was hardly appropriate for the two leaders to be sleeping together- platonic or not. So instead he nodded along with her.

"Why don't you ask Finn?"

Clarke glared up at him. "You know why I don't ask Finn."

"Oh, right yeah, I forgot."

He didn't, he very much remembered, he was just hoping she'd say something like 'I don't like Finn' or 'i don't want to sleep with him,' but no such luck so for now he sat in silence, the only sound coming from the roaring flames that soared in front of their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun had finished rising almost all of camp were awake and tending to their specified jobs. Jasper was sharpening tools such as spears from the twigs and branches scattered around dying trees, Octavia was washing up clothing and make-shift cutlery, Monty was helping Raven with contacting the ark as the signal had broken the day before and others were either guarding camp or tidying up the tents. There were around fifteen people who were sitting around the fire with no jobs to do and Clarke was one of those people. She was waiting for Bellamy to come out from his tent so the both of them and a few others could leave to collect rations.

Bellamy exited his test laughing at something someone said. He began walking towards the group and Clarke stood up.

"Took your time, who are we taking with us?" Clarke asked.

"Woah, Princess, what do you mean 'we'?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"As in you and I. I'm coming with you, I have nothing to do."

"It's too dangerous with the grounders here, it's best if you stay here."

"Bellamy, I'm not a child. I'm coming with you."

He sighed, tensing his jaw as he turned to the rest of them.

"Right, who still has bullets?"

A few of them raised their hands and he explained to them what was needed to be done. He also told them not to use guns for anything or anyone except for the grounders. The spears and other make-shift weapons were for food. He then went into the drop ship to get Jasper; next to Bellamy he was their best shooter.

They left a few moments after the explanation, heading straight for the river as that was where most of the game was.

"Are those rabbits?" Clarke whispered, hunching beside Bellamy who was perching beside a tree, aiming with his spear.

"I think so. They're too fast for me to catch though."

He turned to look at the blonde making his breath hitch realising how close the two were. She looked back at him just as he turned back to look at the prancing animals.

"Are we gonna go in or not?" One of the others asked.

"This is the only spot we can get to without being in danger, where are all the animals?" Bellamy asked no one in particular.

Clarke noticed everyone getting impatient and spoke up. "Let's move to the river, maybe there'll be some fish."

"It's too dangerous. We're safe here- as soon as we cross that river I can't guarantee anyone's safety."

"Well then a few of us go towards the river and the rest will stay here and shoot at the first sign of danger."

Bellamy nodded hesitantly, motioning for one of the boys hiding behind one of the further away trees to come to him. He then went on to tell him and everyone else the plan.

"Okay, Clarke I want you to come with me, you'll be safer by my side. Cecily and Ahmed you come with us, the rest of us stay here and keep watch. Jasper if you see anything suspicious I want you to make it known. Don't hesitate to shoot any threats," he explained, passing Jasper his gun. "Let's go."

The four of them walked to the river stopping at one of the rocks. "Bellamy, we need to be careful, Octavia was attacked when she went into the water."

Bellamy replied with, "you and Cecily go in, you'll both be easier to get out if something happens. Pass the fish to us and I'll put it in my bag ready for gutting."

The two girls nodded before taking their shoes off and entering the river slowly. Although she was scared, Clarke couldn't be happier with the water on her skin. She quickly wavered away the excitement knowing that her job was to get food and nothing more. She yelped slightly as she felt something swim past her feet, soon regaining herself as she stuck a spear into whatever it was.

"You alright, Princess?"

"Yeah, look!" Clarke exclaimed, beaming as she held up the stick.

He held the look of enthusiasm as she trudged her way through the water to give it to him. It wasn't huge but if it was rationed carefully it could feed two or three of them for a day.

After about half an hour the girls ha managed to get enough fish to feed the camp for a few days. Clark questioned why there was so many fish but wish hardly anyone there to stop them from breeding, it wasn't surprising that the numbers were high. Cecily had already gotten out of the river claiming that her leg was cramping up. Bellamy insisted that Clarke get out of the water and after a few moments of persuading, she finally decided to.

She threw her spear to the ground and began to walk out of the water until a look of horror came on Bellamy's face.

"What is it?" Clarke asked, equally as afraid now.

"Jasper can you see anything?"

"There are loads! They're coming straight this way!"

"Clarke, get out of the water!" Bellamy yelled, holding out his hand.

Clarke tried to run but almost fell into the water when her leg was caught on something at the bottom.

"Come on!"

"My leg is stuck!"

By now Clarke could hear them approaching and she was beginning to get terrified.

"Jasper pass your goggles!" Bellamy called.

Jasper threw them over, still holding tightly onto his gun as he stood in terror with his gun pointed towards the bridge.

Bellamy caught them and entered the river.

"No, Bellamy, just go without me!"

"I'm not leaving you, Princess, now stop flailing around. I'm going to get you out."

"Bellamy you have to hurry up!" One of the other girls with a pair of binoculars that Raven had brought on her way down from the ark, called out.

He couldn't swim, none of them could but he put on the goggles and held his breath, sinking down to the bottom. Clarke flinched slightly as she felt the sensation of fumbling hands against her ankle. She began to get worried about his safety, he couldn't hold his breath for too long and the grounders were getting closer. Just before Bellamy raised she left a sharp pain shoot through her foot and she let out a gasp.

"Let's go!" Bellamy shouted to everyone.

As soon as the two were out of the water, Clarke fell to the ground in pain. She gasped once again at the sight of her foot bleeding out profusely. The grounders were now in sight and they noticed them straight away. Bellamy took a quick decision and picked her up bridal style, carrying her through the forest as gunshots passed them shooting down various grounders.

Eventually they reached camp and Bellamy placed Clarke in Octavia's care before grabbing a gun, shutting the door and shooting a few rounds before the grounders were nowhere to be seen. Bellamy let out a breath that he was holding before slumping down in front of the gate.


End file.
